Das Leben des Beck
by HML
Summary: Wie ging es der Werwolf-Generation vor Sam und Grace? Eine kleine aber spannende Biografie über Becks Leben, die zeigt, wie sehr er sich über die Jahre verändert hat. Bitte bewerten!
1. Wie alles begann

„Hey Beck!" Mein Freund kam auf mich zugerannt, die Arme hoch erhoben, das Gesicht zur Hälfte überrascht, zur Hälfte erfreut. „Wie geht's meinem angesehenen Rechtsanwalt?" Es war der 3. Mai 1991, ein warmer Frühlingstag mit sanft wogenden Blättern.

"Super! Die Kunden strömen nur so durch die Eingangstür. Wenn es so weitergeht, werde ich noch einer der berühmten Rechtsanwälte, du weisst schon, die, die die Stars vertreten." Grinsend zog ich ihn von dem Gehweg und schob ihn in die Richtung meines Transporters.

"Werd blos nicht übermütig", stöhnte dieser. "Mir reicht ja schon der extrovertierte Typ der überhaupt keine Scheu kennt. Mutiere nicht auch noch zum Macker!" Dann erblickte er mein Auto. "Immer noch die alte Karre, was? Du hättest dir bei deinem Geld ruhig eine neue zulegen können!"

"Mhhh... Ich mag sie nunmal", grummelte ich. Immerhin: Der Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss wie geschmiert, die Polster waren so bequem wie an dem ersten Tag. Doch leider machte der Motor seine Mucken. "Komm, steig ein!", forderte ich meinen Kumpel Rick auf als ich die Fahrertür öffnete, "ich fahr dich wohin du willst."

"Starbucks." Überrascht zog ich die Augenbrauen hoch. Seit wann war Rick zum Langweiler geworden? "Und danach die Disco", beeilte er sich zu sagen. Meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. _Da ist er wieder_, dachte ich.

Wir fuhren eine ganze Weile. Es war weit bis zur Innenstadt, zumindest dauerte es an die 10 Minuten, als wir die erste Ampel erblickten. Zwischen all den Familienwagen und Limousinen fühlte ich mich unwohl - dieser Stadtteil war nicht meine Heimat. Es gab keine herruntergekommenen Klubs an denen schäbige Plakate in Fetzen gerissen hingen, keine dreckigen Straßen und viel zu viele Abfalleimer. Erst als wir bei Starbucks parkten und mich in das übervolle Café setzte fühlte ich mich wieder wohl.

"Meinst du, Sarah verzeit mir?", brachte Rick ziwischen zwei tiefen Zügen an seinem Strohhalm hervor. Sein Gesicht blieb Ausdruckslos, die Augen jedoch verwandelten sich in zwei trübe Seen. "Keine Angst. Du warst sturzbesoffen. Noch ein Glas Bier mehr, und sie hätten dich von der Straße kratzen können." "Sturzbesoffene Typen haben aber kein Sex."

"Das weis ich. Aber sagen wir mal du hast deinen Anstand vergessen. Oder du dachtest die Tussi wäre Sarah."

"Die Tussi war groß, dunkelhäutig, braunäugig und hatte schwarze Haare. Sie war das genaue Gegenteil von meiner...Freundin. Ex-Freundin. Ich habe es glaube ich sogar gewollt. Ich wollte diese Tussi. Ich bin ein Schwein." Oh mann, noch ein paar Worte mehr und er hätte geheult.

"Komm schon. Du machst dir Vorwürfe. Du _liebst_ sie sogar." Ich konnte nicht vermeiden, dass dieses Wort ein wenig schockiert klang. "Was willst du mehr? Was passiert ist ist passiert - ändern kann man sowieso nichts." Aufmunternd warf ich ihm meinen Autoschlüssel zu. "Du darfst fahren, wenn du willst. Es ist zwar nicht das, was du dir unter einem Traumauto vorstellst, aber es muntert dich vielleicht wieder auf."

Rick lächelte mich an. "Wir haben uns wirklich lange nicht mehr gesehen, oder?" "Ja." _Aber wir haben telefoniert, sms geschrieben und sogar gechattet. Wenn das nicht reicht..._ Bewundernswert, wie schnell sich seine Stimmung ändern konnte. Erst schien er sich selbst in Kummer zu ertrinken und nun strotze er bur so vor Selbstbewusstsein. "Na dann lass uns ein paar Mädels sehen! Der kleine Rick war schon sehr lange nicht mehr aktiv!", rief er.

Rick rief sehr laut. Sehr, sehr laut sogar. So laut, dass sich ein großer, dunkelhaariger Typ mit Ohrpircing zu uns umdrehte. "Bist du Sahras Freund?", fragte er. Ein leicht erbitterter Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen. "Ja", murmelte mein Kumpel leise. Was dann geschah, war schwer zu erfassen.

Der Typ schlug zu - und wie. Das Blut spritzte nur aus Ricks Nase, es kam mir vor, als liefe es in Bächen. "SPINNST DU?", schrie ich gegen den allgemeinen Aufruhr an und sprang von meinem Stuhl. "Er hat es so gewollt." Achselzuckend wendete sich der große Mann von mir ab und schlug noch einmal zu, diesmal in die Magengrube. "Wage es dich blos nicht, Sarah je wieder zu kontaktieren! DU ARSCH!"

"HEY! Lass Rick in Ruhe, er hat dir nichts getan!"

"Aber SARAH! MEINER Freundin! Du hast sie umschmeichelt und belogen damit sie mich verlässt und dann hast du sie betrogen und dafür gesorgt, dass sie wie ein verdroschener Hund wieder zu mir zurück kriecht!" Er rammte meinem Kumpel das Knie in die Brust. Rick stöhnte nur und verdrehte die Augen. Wie KO lag er am Boden, doch Sarahs Ex-Freund trat weiterhin auf ihn ein.

"LASS RICK IN RUHE!" Nun kam ich auf ihn zu und erwischte ihn mit einem Schwinger von rechts, dem er nicht schnell genug ausweichen konnte. Sofort sah man die getroffene Stelle in seinem Gesicht rot aufleuchten und anschwellen.

„So tut doch jemand etwas!", rief ein nervöser Betrachter. Doch keiner reagierte auf seinen Ruf, nicht einmal er selbst.

„Du willst also auch von mir geschlagen werden?" Gehässig richtete sich der Man wieder vor mir auf, denn ich hatte ihn zu Boden geworfen noch während er diese Worte sprach.

„Von einem Weichei wie dir?" Trotz Bemühung klang der Spott in meiner Stimme unsicher und zittrig. Ich war nervös, doch meine Wut trieb mich an. Mit purer Kraft kam man hier nicht weiter - Taktik war gefragt.

Als er wieder angriff, wich ich deinem waagerechten Schlag nach vorne aus und blockierte ihn. Ein schneller Schlag gegen die kleine Rippe genügte um ihn aufkeuchen zu lassen, mit einem Stoß in den Bauch besiegelte ich sein Schicksal. Er fiel, ohne das ich nachhelfen musste. Schnell versetzte ich ihn in einen Hebel und band ihn mit einem Schnürsenkel meines Schuhs an einem Tischbein fest. Es war wirklich wie im wilden Westen, nur ohne Revolver. Na ja, und ich hatte ihn nicht totgeschlagen.

_Ein wenig später... _

„Und du musst wirklich nicht ins Krankenhaus?", fragte ich voller Sorge zum hundertsten Mal. „Es geht mir gut. Das werden höchstens ein paar blaue Flecken", antwortete er genervt.

„Und eine gebrochene Nase." „Ja, und eine gebrochene Nase", bestätigte er.

Wir saßen eine Weile einfach nur da, ich hinter dem Steuer, er auf dem blutverschmierten Beifahrersitz. Schließlich meinte Rick: „Tut mir leid wegen deinem Auto."

„Schon okay."

„Nein wirklich", sagte er. „Vergiss es, ich brauche eh bald einen neuen Wagen." Er schien meinen Standpunkt zu verstehen, denn er fragte nicht weiter nach. Stattdessen griff er ein neues Thema auf.

„Das war echt cool vorhin. Du hast ihn richtig zusammengeschlagen. Ganz alleine, ohne dass dir jemand von diesen dumm glotzenden Leuten geholfen hat."

„Davon hast du noch was mitgekriegt? Ich dachte schon du wärst tot weil du dich nicht mehr bewegt hast."

„Ich war auch so gut wie tot." Seine Stimme bebte als ob er kurz vorm Heulen wäre.

„Lass uns aufhören darüber zu reden. Du bist 27 Jahre alt, hast einen Fehler gemacht und wurdest deswegen zusammengeschlagen. Das war deine Strafe und jetzt ist das Thema gegessen."

„Meinst du, es war Gottes Strafe?" Gottes Strafe? Warum wollte Rick denn so etwas von mir wissen? Und wie sollte _ich_ eine Antwort geben? Dementsprechend knapp fiel auch mein nächster Satz aus: „Mh."

„War Bradley nur aus Zufall in dem Café oder war das Schicksal?" Seit wann beschäftigte sich mein Kumpel mit dem Sinn der Lebens? Er, der Prüfungen regelmäßig geschwänzt hatte, für den nur Partys und Disco zählten? Und woher kannte Rick den Namen dieses Schlägertypen?

„Bradley?"

„So heisst er. Sarah hat mir von ihm erzählt. Allerdings hat sie ihn als ein wenig kleiner beschrieben. Ich weiss auch, dass er erst 23 ist und alle Mädchen ihn heiß finden. Was ich absolut nicht nachvollziehen kann."

_Stille. _

„Setzt du mich vor meiner Haustür ab?", wollte Rick wissen. Er nahm das Taschentuch von seiner Nase und betastete sie langsam, erschrocken feststellend, dass sie immer noch blutete.

„Natürlich!", meinte ich. Die Ampel wurde rot und ich trat auf die Bremse - es gab mir genug Zeit, ihn genauer zu inspizieren: Die Wangen waren von nässenden Schrammen und Kratzern überzogen, eine Wange war angeschwollen, das Auge auf der anderen Seite blau. Am Hals befanden sich zwei kleine Löcher, die aussahen wie … Bissspuren. „Was ist das da an deinem Hals?", fragte ich ihn neugierig. „Ich glaube er hat mich gebissen als er mich gewürgt hat. Du weist schon, kurz bevor du eingegriffen hast." Wirklich? Davon hatte ich gar nichts mitbekommen.

Hinter uns hupten bereits die Autos. Sogar durch die Fensterscheiben hörte ich jemanden fluchen. Ich fluchte ebenfalls und trat auf das Gaspedal. „Rechts. Wie müssen rechts." „Junge, ich weiss noch wo deine Wohnung liegt, kein Problem." „Du bist aber Links gefahren!" Oh shit. Ich hatte das Lenkrad doch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung bewegt! „Sorry. Ich bin anscheinend ein wenig durcheinander." Anstatt in die Wohnsiedlung am Stadtrand zu fahren, war ich tatsächlich auf die wenig befahrene Landstraße abgebogen.

Ein plötzliches Geräusch lies uns beide aufschrecken. Das nervtötende Zischen und Quitschen zwang mich dazu, rechts ran zu fahren, auszusteigen und nachzusehen: Aus allen vier Reifen war Luft ausgelassen worden. Im Fahren? Wie konnte das möglich sein? Ich fror. Die Temperatur war seit heute Mittag stark gesunken.

Nun stieg auch Rick aus: „Kommst du klar?"

„Alles bestens. Nur eine Panne. Eine Panne mit _vier_ Rädern!" Erschrocken begutachtete auch er die Reifen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Siehe dort! Die Reifen sind zerbissen! Wie kann das nur möglich sein?" Anstatt auf die Frage eine Antwort zu geben bestand ich darauf, dass er sich wieder in den Wagen setzten sollte. Was die Fahrer denken würden, wenn sie einen laicht verletzten und einen halbtoten Mann sahen... Man konnte ja nie wissen.

„Nein, ich laufe am besten von hier aus nach Hause, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

„Schaffst du das denn?"

„Natürlich, ich hab mir ja kein Bein gebrochen!", sagte er entschlossen und machte sich bereits auf den Weg.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß dabei, die blauen Flecken deiner Mutter zu erklären!", schrie ich hm ein wenig hämisch hinterher. Ja, Rick wohnte noch bei seiner verwitweten Mum.

* * *

><p>Kleine Anmerkung: Ich habe 1991 noch nicht gelebt, daher verzeiht, wenn mir kleinere Fehler unterlaufen (auch wenn Wikipedia und meine Eltern eine wirklich goße Hilfe waren) ;)<p>

Wie man merkt, ist Rick ein ziemliches Arschloch. Wie wird es wohl mir seiner und Becks Freundschaft weitergehen, besonders, da die beiden immer verschiedener werden? Ich hab da schon einen ungefähren Plan im Kopf...

Ansonsten sage ich es noch mal (obwohl es eh schon alle Wissen): Der Charakter von Beck und von all denen, die in diesen Geschichten auftauchen und so ähnliche Namen wie Sam, Grace, Paul oder Ulrik tragen entstammen nicht meiner Fantasie, sondern der von Maggie Stiefvater in ihrer Triologie "Nach dem Sommer ruht das Licht in deinen Augen". Rick, Bradley und einige andere Personen sowie sämtliche Aussagen stammen aber von mir.

Damit sind die Urheberrechte jetzt auch geklärt :)


	2. Kälte

**Kälte **

Ganz alleine stand ich nun auf der matschigen Erde, den Blick meinen Reifen zugewendet, die Hände auf den Knien. Rick hatte recht gehabt als er sagte, die Reifen seien total zerbissen: Das Gummi hing in Fetzen von den Felgen herab und bot einen furchtbaren Anblick.

_Na toll_, dachte ich und rieb mir meine Arme, Gänsehaut unter meinen Fingern. _Wie soll ich hier bitte schön heil rauskommen? _Ich verfluchte mich, weil ich meinen Freund nicht nach der Nummer des Abschleppdienstes gefragt hatte, die er ja zur Genüge kannte – es kam nicht selten vor, dass in der „Discomeile" unserer Stadt ein paar Reifen aufgeschlitzt wurden.

Als ich früher einmal viel Zeit dort verbracht hatte, musste ich mich auch dieser Dienstleistungen bedienen, doch dies war nun vorbei, jetzt, da ich meinen Job als Rechtsanwalt hatte. Doch irgentwo musste ich sicherlich noch eine Visitenkarte haben...

Tatsächlich fand ich eine, die säuberlich in meinem nach alphabetischer Reihenfolge geordnetem Stapel von Karte steckte. Ich fand sie zwischen _Maggys zauberhafte Rechtsanwälte _und _Stereo Disco_.

Kurzerhand tippte ich die Nummer in mein Handy, auf das ich ganz stolz war, und wählte. _Mach schon..._

„RTM Abschlepp-Service?", ertönte eine Frauenstimme am anderen Ende.

„Ja, hallo. Mein Wagen ist stehen geblieben, besser gesagt ist die Luft aus den Reifen entwichen", sprach ich mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf die riesigen Löcher, „ Embledon Road, kleines Wäldchen. Sie wissen schon, am Anfang der Straße. Wann können sie da sein?"

„In frühstens einer halben Stunde. Es dauert leider immer eine ganze Weile bis wir den richtigen Helfer gefunden haben. Aber es wird sicherlich einer in der Nähe sein."

„In einer halben Stunde erst? Es ist ganz schön kalt hier.", meinte ich und zog mich bibbernd in den Innenraum meines Transporters zurück.

„Dann setzen sie sich doch solange in ihr Auto." _Wie nett. Das habe ich schon getan._

„Ich zahle noch ein bisschen drauf, wenn sie in einer Viertelstunde da sind. Ich habe gleich einen Termin. Und ich weiß zwar nicht, was mit dem Wetter passiert ist, aber es sieht fast so aus, als würde es gleich schneien, und ich hab nur ein T-Shirt an und keine Jacke." Der Himmel färbte sich wirklich sehr dunkel.

„Funktioniert ihre Heizung nicht mehr?", fragte die Stimme ein wenig spöttisch. Ich gab ein leichtes knurren von mir. „Ja, leider. Und jetzt beeilen sie sich bevor ich es mir noch anders überlege!" Gereizt drückte ich auf den roten Hörer und schaltete mein Radio an.

_Guten Tag! Sie hören momentan die Tagesthemen mit Bertha Krause._

_Die Erklärung von Windhoek wurde heute verabschiedet. Damit wurde zu mehr Pressefreiheit als Bestandteil der Demokratie aufgefordert, zudem plädiert man für eine internationale Unterstützung bei der Schaffung unabhängiger Medien, der Journalistenausbildung und Unternehmensführung. _

In den nächsten Sätzen wurde von Politik und Wirtschaft geredet. Diese Meldungen schienen nicht sehr wichtig zu sein - dennoch waren sie eine akkute Ablenkung von jeglicher Langeweile. Plötzlich hörte ich etwas sehr unerwartetes:

_Wir kommen nun zu den lokalen Nachrichten:_

_In einem Starbucks-Geschäft in Greyfield fand heute eine heftige Schlägerei statt. Ein gewalttätiger Mann von 23 Jahren griff zwei ahnungslose Cafe´-Besucher an, von denen sich aber einer erfolgreich wehren konnte. Als er den Mann unfähig gemacht hatte, verschwand er mit seinem Begleiter spurlos. Die Polizei nahm den Angreifer fest und bittet die Augenzeugen nach dem Sieger ausschau zu halten._


End file.
